


Superstitions

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen is not one for silly superstitions. Alex is trying not to be. Tobin, however, is pretty convinced of them. So after their draw vs Japan, the bus buddy conversation comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

Tobin doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t even know how to say it. She knows Christen doesn’t want to put any merit behind superstitions. She knew Alex was trying to break the habit too, but after tonight… she couldn’t deny it. She kept fidgeting, waiting for Christen to come back to the room. Alex stood pacing back and forth, she didn’t want to have this conversation any more than Tobin did. 

“See you in the morning,” Christen said, waving to Ali as she walked into the room. She looked up seeing both her girlfriends standing there. “This can’t be good,” she said before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“We so didn’t want to have to do this…”

“I’ve really enjoyed this week, sitting with you on the bus,” Tobin started and Christen’s eyes narrowed, “but… it’s too much of a… I just… it didn’t feel right today, after nearly losing… we changed our pre-game habits and—”

“Please tell me you two aren’t seriously saying we can’t sit by each other because of a habit?” Christen accused and Alex sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

“It’s not just a habit… it’s superstition… like how Hope wears gloves with Kelley’s name in them,” Tobin explained.

“Or Cap’s braid.”

“Kelley’s ball spin.”

“New kids jump.”

“Too soon!” Tobin gasped, grasping her chest over her heart dramatically. “Too soon...” she whimpered and Alex rolled her eyes, leaning across Christen to kiss her.

“Dork, your new nephew loves you so much and Lauren’s baby will too, so it’ll be worth it.” 

“I’m sorry. You guys actually believe we didn’t win because you didn’t sit by each other?” Christen said, crossing her arms. The two looked at each other before back at Christen, nodding.

“Yeah, we do.”

“You’re children.”

“Hey now… only Toby is.” Alex pouted and Christen glared at her.

“Shhh, am not.” Tobin stuck her tongue out at Alex.

“You seriously want me to go back to seat hopping because you two—”

“Just till after Rio.”

“Yeah babe, once we win Rio we can start messing around again,” Tobin offered.

“Oh, there better be plenty of messing around between now and Rio. I demand payback for this.” Christen snapped and Tobin nodded.

“Of course, lots of it.” 

“I can’t believe I’m allowing you guys this much reign with this.”

“Hey, at least we’re not like hockey. Did you know that they don’t even touch the Conference Trophies cause they fear they are cursed if they do?” Tobin asked earning stares from both Alex and Christen. “Come on guys, the Kings have won it like twice in the last five years! You should know this.”

“You like hockey?” Alex asked confused.

“I grew up in Jersey, of course, I like hockey.”

“More than just tonsil hockey?” Christen asked earning a snicker from Alex.

“Yes,” Tobin deadpanned. 

“She needs some practice with that one, though,” Alex said and Christen laughed. 

“You know, I really should’ve thought about how you guys can now double team me since we’re together,” Tobin grumbled, getting up and moving to the other bed. She laid down, her back toward the two women. Alex shot Christen a look and soon both women were up and on either side of Tobin, kissing up her neck as they pinned her down on her back to the bed. 

“We can think of much more fun ways to double team you,” Christen smiled as she kissed Tobin.

“So, it’s ok if we switch back?” Tobin gasped out when the kiss broke.

“I guess,” Christen sighed and Tobin wrapped an arm around her, flipping them so she was hovering over the striker.

“I think we should show you how grateful we are then.” Tobin smirked as she tugged Christen’s shirt over the woman’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> So my beta has dubbed this ship Preagan for me cause writing out their names is a pain in the ass when I ask which ship I should go with for a story. Comments? Thoughts? prompts?


End file.
